Mario Kart Network/Banana Cup
The Banana Cup is fsecond of the Retro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages from past Mario Kart games. Courses Wii Dry Dry Ruins The track layout is mostly the same with some notable differences here and there. Right off the bat, the first turn after the starting line is now elevated into an anti-gravity section and the optional smaller path to the right has been replaced by a ramp and a gap of dark sand. Right after that, the stone bridge is entirely gone and the entire area is now a larger oasis than in the original and more akin to Mario Kart 8's remake of GCN Dry Dry Desert. Also, the Yoshi Sphinx in this area has been turned into a Bowser Sphinx. The right turn immediately after has also been turned into an anti-gravity section. Inside the temple structure, the U turn between the halfpipes and the area with the sand and Pokeys has also been turned into an anti-gravity section. The boost ramp exiting the temple has been turned into a gliding ramp. The Sphinx outside the exit and near the starting line remains as a Yoshi Sphinx. SNES Donut Plains 2 Description saved for Moch. 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar Shy Guy Bazaar is the return of the track from Mario Kart 7, this time with some pretty large renovations. The course now takes place at sunrise, so the sky is blu-ish red, mixing with the Arabian theme. The layout is mostly the same, except now most of the stage past the open bazaar area is going downwards. Since the road is going downwards now, the Arabian village now looks much more multi-layered then flat, with buildings inclining downwards with the track or towering up above it above on one of the cliffs. Because of the downward incline, their is a large anti-gravity section at the end zooming upwards up one cliff within the bazaar, remniscent of Rock Rock Mountain, also from 7. After the anti-gravity section, you hang-glide back onto the track outside of the bazaar, and make a few turns back to the Finish Line. The final stretch before the finish line has also been lengthened to wrap around the Bazaar a bit more. DS Shroom Ridge The track keeps the exact same layout, and most changes done to the course are minor in gameplay. The course did get a major graphical overhaul, due to the Wii U's graphical capabilities. The hills towards the end have a more diagonal slope, to feel more realistic, although still very steep. The forest next to the hill now has irregular tree patterns, rather than appearing perfect. Many of the hills are now more bumpy, not by much, but much more than in the DS version. The road is now more banked at the turns, simply to make the track feel less flat. Near the tunnel are a few cherry trees, to make the course look nicer. Changes that affect the gameplay are anti-gravity sections across most of the walls, with speed boosts like at Toad's Turnpike on the Wii U. The tunnel itself now has an anti-gravity section with special items, but the main path has speed boosts. The track is now longer, but not by much. Also similar to Toad's Turnpike on the Wii U are cars with ramps, such as the one with a gliding pad and the one with a surfboard, while the rest have small ramps on the top. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Network